Getting Out of Dodge
by mama4dukes
Summary: Immediately following the battle with Victoria's newborns, Bella finds out that the Cullens were just using her in a most malicious way. With the Volturi wanting her dead or changed, time is ticking. Will someone get her out of Dodge?


**Hello Everyone! Here's a little, fluffy one-shot that I came up with while I was sitting on the beach the other day. I hope you like it.**

**This story is AU/OOC.**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Mature readers 18+ only please.**

**Bella's POV**

Victoria and the newborns were vanquished and we were having a family meeting. Truth be told, I always thought that these things were a bit ridiculous. I mean, for God's sake, it was always the Alice and Edward power hour at these things.

"Bella, Edward has something that he needs to tell you," Alice stated, gravely.

"Okay, go ahead."

"Bella, first of all, I'd like to thank you for rescuing me in Volterra. Words cannot express how grateful I am. You saving me is giving me the chance to be with my true mate."

"You're welcome, it's nothing less than you would have done for me."

"Uh, right."

Hmm...he doesn't sound too confident. I looked around the table and realized that everyone was sitting stoically and avoiding making eye contact with me.

"Bella," he continued. "The truth is that you're not my true mate. I don't want you to become catatonic, so this time I'm breaking up with you the right way."

"You're breaking up with me?" I asked, incredulously. "At a family meeting?"

"Yes."

"Well, who the fuck is your true mate?"

"Bella, would you please not swear in my house?" Esme asked.

"Um, no! I think I'm fucking entitled to swear! The fucker is breaking up with me again!"

"Bella, I'm sorry, the truth is we needed Edward to give love a chance and you were the perfect test pilot," Alice informed me. "We also needed you to save him from the Volturi, so that he would be ready for his true mate."

"And just who is his true mate, may I ask?"

"Mike Newton."

I started laughing. I have no idea why, but I started cackling like a mad woman.

"Fuck me, no wonder you couldn't lay a hand on me. You're a fucking fudgepacker! I should have fucked Jacob when I had the chance. He's a hell of a lot more hotter than your pansy ass anyway!"

I looked the entire fucked up excuse for a family in the eyes and yelled, "I'm outta here. Goodbye, good riddance, and good fucking luck!"

I got into my truck, fired it up, and drove straight home. When I got to my room, there was an envelope with my name on it. It was a check for a million dollars signed by none other than Carlisle Cullen himself. Attached to it was a post-it note that simply read, _"For your troubles." _I was about to rip it to shreds, then abruptly realized that a million dollars was the least that they could give me. The entire family used me. They used me! Humane vampires, my ass! On top of that, I've alienated everyone in La Push because of Fagward so I couldn't even set foot on the reservation.

I was trying to decide what to do, when it suddenly hit me that my time was ticking. The fucking Volturi were going to come after me if I wasn't changed. I needed to be changed because there was no way in hell that I was going to let the Cullens get away with taking my life. Now, what do I do? Hmm... I'm definitely not going anywhere near Texas after what Jasper told me about that Maria woman. Alaska was out, I'm sure those Denali people would side with the Cullens.

"Ahem," I heard someone clearing his throat. What the fuck? As far as I knew, I was an only child, unless my father had a secret love child somewhere in hiding. The only two people that should be in this house was me and my dad, and the latter was at work.

I looked around my room. Sitting on my bed was a good-looking, blonde vampire with a shit-eating grin on his face. He was holding my school backpack which had been emptied of all contents.

"Hello," I greeted.

"How are you, pumpkin?"

"Um, okay, I guess. Who are you?"

"I'm your new boyfriend."

"Well, that's news. I didn't know that I had been assigned a new boyfriend."

"Oh, you were."

"By whom?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "By whoever decides that sort of thing. How the heck am I supposed to know?"

"Are you aware that you're a vampire and I'm human?"

"Yep, now, I'd love to stay and chat, but we've got somewhere that we need to be; so, pack your shit and let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Yeah, you are. I'm the only one that can get you out of this mess that the fudgepacker and his fucked up coven has gotten you mixed up in. It's either me or the Volturi, sweetheart. Now, which one is it?"

"You, I suppose."

"Well, alright then, pack your shit. Put a few photos in there, too. Don't worry about clothes and stuff. I'll get you some when we get to where we're going." He threw the bag to me. I peered inside and it was empty except for my red string bikini.

"Why is my bathing suit in here?"

"I like it," he smirked. I turned and packed only items of sentimental value, my journal, the camera that my dad gave me for my birthday, photos of my parents, the scrapbook that my mom got for me, my iPod, my beat up copy of Pride and Prejudice, and my wallet. I also threw in a couple of changes of panties and the million dollar check.

"Done."

"Alright, now write a letter to your Daddy telling him that Fuckward's a fudgepacker and he dumped you again, and that you need to take a little hiatus from life. Make sure that you tell him that you love him."

I did what he told me to do. "All set," I said, after I finished jotting down my note.

"Okay, now throw a sweatshirt on, then your jacket. You might want to put a winter hat and gloves on, too. It'll be very brisk for you, even if it's summer."

"Ready," I stated, after I was all bundled up and I went to the bathroom to pee, because it sounded like it was going to be a long ride.

We walked downstairs and out of the backdoor. He secured my backpack onto me, then crouched down. "Hop on my back and hold on tight, Pumpkin. We're getting the hell out of Dodge."

As soon as I did, we were off. He didn't run as fast as Edward, but he was still going at an unfathomable speed. Hours later, he finally stopped. I know for a fact that I fell asleep for most of the way because I was still a little groggy.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Burlington, Vermont. Let's take care of that growling in your stomach."

"Vermont? How long were you running for?"

"Eleven hours."

"And I was able to hang on?"

"Obviously, you're still alive, aren't you?"

"I suppose you can look at it that way."

We sat down in a booth at The Vermont Pub and Brewery.

"May I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a coke," I said.

"Jack Daniels, double, straight, and she'll have a beer with that coke."

"Do you have an ID?"

"Um..." I felt a piece of plastic being placed in my hand from under the table. I gave it to the waitress. She checked the date on it, handed it back to me, and asked what kind of beer I wanted. "I'll take a..."

"She'll take a pint of your Burly Irish Ale."

"Yeah, that," I agreed, confidently. I didn't know a thing about beer.

I took a look at my new ID. 'Isabella Marie Whitlock,' it read, and my year of birth had been moved back by three years.

"So, Whitlock, how did you come up with that?"

"It's my last name."

"Oh...um...I'm not marrying you."

"I'm not a bigamist."

"You're married?"

Just then, a perky blonde lady with huge gozangas bouncing all over the place walked into the pub. Apparently, she had never heard of a bra. She kissed the vampire in front of me on the lips, sat down next to me, and put her arm around me.

"Well, now, aren't you a cuddly thing. My name is Char. You must be Isabella."

"Um, yes," I croaked because I was just so confused. I thought that the vampire sitting in front of me was my new boyfriend, but apparently he was married to titty woman.

"Has my Peter been treating you okay?" Ah, so the vampire has a name, Peter.

"Fine, I get to have a beer and everything."

"Oh, good. Now, what are you having for dinner?" She peered into the menu and scanned it.

"Um, I can't decide between the Bangers and Mash, and the Top Sirloin Steak with Bourbon Sauce."

The waitress came back with our drinks just then. She asked Char what she wanted to drink. She ordered the same thing that Peter was having.

"Do you know what you're having for dinner?" the waitress asked.

"We'll be having the Bangers and Mash and the Top Sirloin Steak with Bourbon Sauce," Char said.

"And for you, sir?"

"I'll have the Fish and Chips."

After she left, I said, "I can't eat that much you know."

"I know, but you want to try a bit of everything since this is going to be your last meal."

"It is?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why the hell am I starting off with dinner, then? Shouldn't I have dessert first?"

The two vampires started laughing.

"Just eat a bite of everything, then we'll order dessert."

"Hey, did you say we were in Burlington, Vermont?"

"Yes."

"I have a last request."

"No," Peter said.

"You don't even know what it is?"

"I ain't eating ice cream." He did know, hmm...

"Please?" I pouted.

"Oh, man, it's the eyes. She's too fucking adorable Char."

"Goody, then we can forgo dessert here and go to Ben and Jerry's then?"

"Yes," he sighed. "Now, have some beer."

I took a big gulp. "Not bad."

The waitress brought our food out a few minutes later and I had a bit of everything. Afterwards, Peter paid the tab and we were off. This time, we were in a black Ford F-150 with an extended crew cab. Char must have driven here.

True to his word, Peter drove me to a Ben and Jerry's and I ordered a Vermonster: a humongous sundae with twenty-scoops of ice cream, hot fudge, bananas, cookies, brownies, and a whole host of other toppings. If we finish it in under ten minutes, we win a free t-shirt. I begged Peter and Char to do it with me, and being the troopers that they were, they did. They shoveled down the ice cream at vampire speed and won the t-shirt for me. Meanwhile, I went up and ordered a New York Super Fudge Chunk in a waffle cone because I barely got to have any ice cream. I ate it while they went to the bathroom to puke.

We hopped back into the truck and Peter started driving north.

"So, how did you know that I wanted to do the Vermonster Challenge?"

"I know shit," Peter replied.

"So, you're a seer?"

"Don't ever compare me to that psychotic twit!"

"Sorry."

"Sugar, Peter just knows stuff, he has like a sixth sense. He's never wrong," Char explained. "The psychotic twit, on the other hand, can have false outcomes because her visions are decision based. She can also manipulate her visions until she sees a result that she likes. Using that same theory, we can fuck up her desired result as well."

"Gotcha, so Peter is all kinds of good stuff, and Alice is all kinds of fucked up."

"Exactly."

"So, is that how you knew to come and get me?"

"That's right, Pumpkin."

"Oh."

We got to the Canadian border, and Peter handed me a passport. It was a Canadian passport. Come to think of it, so was the driver's license.

We arrived at a huge log cabin..erm, house...no, mansion...that was three times the size of the Cullen's house in Forks. It was situated perfectly in the middle of the wilderness.

"Welcome to your new home, Pumpkin," Peter stated. He grabbed my backpack and motioned me to go inside. Char took me on a tour of the ground floor first, there was a kitchen, a huge entertainment room, a family room, a billiards room, and a heated indoor swimming pool. Char said that there were seven humongous bedrooms all with spa bathrooms attached.

"Let me show you to your room, now," Char said. She took my hand and led me up the staircase. We stopped in front of the door at the end of the hallway to the right. "We have the two biggest bedrooms in the house. Peter's and my room is at the other end."

She opened the door and gently nudged me in, placing my backpack down just inside the door. "Thanks, Char."

"Don't mention it, Sug. I'll see you in three days." With that, she shut the door behind her.

Three days? Am I locked in here for three days?

I was about to look around the room when I felt a presence standing directly in front of me. I looked up into the smiling face of Jasper Hale. I backed up towards the door in fear.

"Hello, Isabella," he cooed, kissed my neck, and sunk his teeth right into my artery. Then, I blacked out.

**Jasper's POV**

After that fucked up family meeting, I broke the news to Alice that there was no way in hell that I was staying in this coven any longer. I knew how viciously they used Isabella. I found out when I overheard a conversation between Alice, Carlisle, Edward, and Esme about a month post Volterra. Clearly, it wasn't meant for my ears. I started evading my wife's visions and Edward's mind reading, and started making plans. I had to get Isabella out of Dodge. I felt an overwhelming need to protect her. I also felt a need to fuck up the Cullens. I had Jenks prepare divorce papers for me, and had new identification made for Isabella. I boxed up and mailed any items of sentimental value to Pete's house. I didn't have much here, most of my important stuff was over at Pete's anyway. I never trusted any of the Cullens. The night before the battle, Peter called me and said that he was coming down to help, and that he would bring Isabella to his house in Canada. He had no scent and the wolves and the Cullens wouldn't detect his presence. I never doubted my all-knowing brother so I went with it.

As soon as Isabella stormed out of the house, I told Alice that I was divorcing her, we weren't mates so it was no big deal anyway to me. She ranted and raged for twenty minutes straight until I let her know that I had no problem informing the Volturi that she lied to them about her vision that Isabella would become a vampire, and that she and Edward were only using her. She searched her visions, and, quicker than lightening, she signed the papers. Carlisle and Esme let me know how absolutely disappointed in me they were.

"_I compensated her with a million dollars for her troubles,"_ Carlisle stated.

"_Do you really think that a million dollars will cover the damage you've done to the girl?"_ I asked.

"_A million dollars is a great deal of money to a human."_

"_Money can't make up for a damaged soul and a broken spirit."_

It was, at that moment, that Emmett and Rose announced that they, too, were leaving the Cullens.

"_I may not like the girl, but she didn't deserve to be treated that way. You Cullens are the most inhumane vampires in existence," _Rose stated.

"_I love Bella. She'll always be my sister," _Emmett added.

"_But, I'm your sister, Emmy Bear,"_ Alice pouted.

"_Fuck no. I've never liked your whiny, manipulative ass. Come on, Rosie. Let's get the fuck out of here."_

With that, Rose and Emmett sped out of the Cullens house in two separate vehicles to I have no idea where.

"_Well, the road ends here. Don't seek me out. It's my fervent desire that I'll never see y'all again." _ I left the house with my backpack and signed divorce papers, and started running after shutting the front door behind me.

The first thing I did was hotwire Bella's truck, crash it into a tree, and set it on fire using my venom as an accelerant. Charlie Swan deserved some closure, he loved his daughter deeply and unconditionally.

My next stop was Seattle. I had Jenks meet me at his office and process the papers asap. I told him that he was not to perform any transactions for the Cullens other than the standard paperwork update. He was also to keep me abreast of their activities. After that, I ran all the way to Quebec without stopping. Peter, Char, and Isabella weren't there yet.

I took a quick shower and got cleaned up. I sent a quick text to Peter, asking him what the hold up was.

I received a reply immediately.

**From: P Whitlock**

**To: J Whitlock**

**I'm eating ice cream. **

What the hell? Ice cream?

I'll delve into that shit later.

Two hours later, they were finally home. I waited in the room while Char took her on a tour of the house, stopping at my room.

As soon as she walked inside and noticed me, fear took over her entire body. I smiled at her, kissed her neck, and sunk my teeth into her buttery flesh. I took a few drags of her sweet blood which immediately ignited my system, then pumped my venom into her veins. I tore her clothes off of her and bit into her wrists, ankles, her inner thighs, and finally her heart, then I moved her onto my bed so she could scream to her heart's desire.

Peter came upstairs to talk to me, then.

"I forgot to tell you something important."

"What?" I asked.

"She's your mate."

"Who?"

"Isabella."

"How long have you known this?"

"A couple of months."

I slammed my fist into his face. "Fucker, she could have died during that newborn battle!"

"I knew she wouldn't. Besides, it had to be this way, trust me."

I sunk down on the floor and put my elbows onto my knees. "I've always been protective of her, but Alice and Edward kept me away from her. Did they know?"

"Yep."

I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Then, realized that when she bumped into me in Phoenix, I felt sparks then.

"I felt electricity coursing through my veins when I took a few pulls of her blood. I've never felt that with anyone I've changed before."

"That's because she's your mate. She's beautiful," Peter stated, taking in Isabella's naked form.

"That she is."

"She's evil."

"No, she's not. She's sweet."

"Trust me, she's evil. She made Char and I share some sort a monstrous ice cream sundae so that she could win a free t-shirt from Ben and Jerry's."

I started laughing. "Why the fuck did you do that? You should have just told her no."

"I couldn't. She looked at me with those doe eyes of hers, and I just couldn't say no to her. She has that innocent look about her, you know."

"She is innocent. Edward never took her virginity from her, and it wasn't for lack of trying on her part. He always worked her up, then rejected her. Poor thing."

"Who the fuck wouldn't do her? Look at her Jasper, she's a morsel ripe for the taking. Her human scent was absolutely delectable. I didn't stop until I arrived at the rendezvous point because I was afraid that I would eat her."

I took in the sight of my mate. "Yeah, she is gorgeous. Only a fudgepacker wouldn't find her attractive."

"And, thank fuck for you because your bonded mate is going to be virgin tight for eternity."

It was as if the heavens opened up and sent rays of sunshine down to me when I realized what Peter just told me.

"Fuck, yeah!" I high-fived him. He wagged his eyebrows at me. Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! My mate's a virgin! A virgin! God, I'm a lucky fucker!

We sat and watched Isabella as she writhed and screamed in agony. A day and a half into her transformation, there was a knock on Peter's door. Emmett and Rose were standing on the doorstep looking desperate.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I overheard you talking to Peter on the phone in the forest when he was telling you how to find his house," Emmett stated. "You weren't going to leave us, too, were you?"

"No, I wasn't. I was going to seek you out later. Come inside."

"Oh my God, is someone changing?" Rose asked, hearing my mate scream.

"Isabella."

Rose's eyes widened. She bolted up the stairs to my room. We followed her upstairs. By the time we got there, she had Isabella in her arms and she was singing softly to her.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"She would have been destroyed by the Volturi, had I not."

"She was so innocent. She didn't deserve what those monsters did to her."

"No, she didn't."

"How can they be allowed to exist?"

"No idea, but life is funny. The pain that they inflicted on others will come back to them tenfold."

"Karma," she said, simply.

"Yeah, karma."

Rose started whispering to Isabella about her human life. She recited her entire history to her, being careful to leave out anything regarding Edward, Alice, Carlisle, and Esme. She told her about how she was loved by her parents, Jacob Black, Emmett, her, and me. She sat vigil by her side, never once moving. Char came in the room too and sponged the beads of sweat rolling off of her body. I didn't clothe her, she would be more comfortable changing in the nude. And what a glorious nude body it was turning into.

"She's giving me a run for my money," Rose chuckled, noticing Isabella's beauty.

"Not my tits, though, right?" Charlotte asked.

"No, not your tits. You hold the crown in that."

Three days after my initial bite. Isabella's heart beat out the last vestiges of her human life. She noticed all of us and sprung out of her bed, crouching in fear. She was overwhelmed. I motioned everyone out of the room. They left in a snap.

"Isabella, come here," I commanded.

"Bella, I like to be called Bella."

"Bella, come here."

She approached me with trepidation. As soon as she got within arms length, I pulled her into my arms and held her to show her that I wasn't a threat. I felt the electric current between us immediately. I allowed myself to relish in the calming vibes for a few moments before looking into her eyes.

"Do you remember who I am?"

"Jasper," she whispered.

"That's right."

"What do you remember about your human life?"

"Everything."

Well, that sucks. I was hoping that she wouldn't have any memories of the Cullens.

"Do you know why I changed you?"

"Because the Cullens are dumb fucks?"

I heard chuckling from downstairs. "You've got it."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, let's get you dressed."

I pulled out an outfit for her out of the pile of clothes that Char picked up for her. She tore through the first one. I grabbed another one and, this time, instructed her.

"You have to relearn everything, and work on doing things at human strength. You're a newborn vampire, your blood is still lingering in your tissues, so you're stronger than an average vampire."

"I remember from when you were teaching everyone to fight newborns. Can I rip Fudgeward's head off?"

Again, there was laughter coming from downstairs.

"Of course you can, Kitten. I'll even help ya."

After her third torn outfit, I decided to just get her dressed. She rushed down the staircase at vampire speed, then stopped abruptly when she caught sight of everyone in the living room.

"Shh...they mean no harm, Bella. They're your friends," I purred to her and pulled her close so she would feel secure.

"That's my boyfriend," she said, pointing to Peter; then she pointed to Char, "And that's his wife."

I raised my eyebrow at Peter who simply shrugged his shoulders and smirked at me.

"Do you know who the other two are?"

"Rosalie and Emmett."

"That's right, Kitten."

"Do they not like the Cullens either?"

"No, they're a little too tapped for our taste," Emmett stated.

"Yeah, they are."

"Alright, I'm taking her hunting," I said.

"Do you want one of us to come with you?" Char asked.

"Nah, I can handle it. You guys sit tight."

I took Bella's hand and we started running. In the middle of the forest, I stopped.

"Bella, you have a choice. You can either feed from animals or humans."

She put her thumb and index finger under her chin and started thinking. She looked so adorable as she contemplated her meal selection.

"You, Rose, and Emmett feed from animals and Peter and Char feed from humans, right?"

"Right, Peter and Char only feed from the vagrants of society, though—violent criminals, drug pushers, drug addicts that are too far gone, and the like. And, I'm going back to feeding from humans, too. I suspect Emmett will as well."

"Why?"

"For one, feeding from humans give you better control of your bloodlust. If everyone had been feeding from humans on your eighteenth birthday party, everyone would have been able to stay in control. Two, after the first two or three months, you won't need to feed as often because you'll stay sated longer. You'll only need to feed once a month as opposed to twice a week."

"How do we go out in public with red eyes, though?"

"You stopped at an ice cream shop with Peter and Char, right?"

"Yep, and they fed me my last meal at brewery. Peter made me have beer."

"Did you like beer?"

"It was okay. It was the first time I'd ever had it."

"Good, then you won't miss it because it tastes like crap to us. Emmett misses beer like you wouldn't believe."

"Peter and Char had Jack Daniels."

"That's cause hard liquor tastes good to us and we can burn it off rather than bringing it back up."

"Oh."

"Okay, so did you notice anything about Peter and Char's eyes at the brewery and the ice cream shop?"

"They were brown."

"Exactly, contact lenses. They dissolve with our venom every three to four hours, but they're easy enough to replace."

She nodded her head and thought some more. It dawned on me that she was the second newborn that I had ever encountered that could hold a conversation with me from the get go. The first being Peter.

"Humans."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, but only the bad guys. Too bad Edward's not human. I'd eat him."

"Me too, Kitten."

I took her into a shady part of Montreal and we scoped out the area until we came across two heroin addicts that were on their last breaths. They were too strung out and I could tell by their heartbeats that they wouldn't make it through the night.

I showed Bella what to do first, and, amazingly, she managed to wait patiently until I was done without being overcome by her bloodlust. Usually a newborn would dive in at the first scent of blood, but Bella managed a nearly impossible feat and stayed perfectly calm. She was a bit of a messy feeder, but I felt, for sure, that she'd get the hang of it quickly.

After our hunt, we ran until we got to the forest, then slowed down our pace a bit.

"Jasper?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Alice?"

"I served her divorce papers less than a minute after you walked out of the door."

"Why? Isn't she your mate?"

"No, she was just a companion. There's a huge difference."

"I wasn't Edward's mate, was I?"

"No, you weren't."

"Are Rose and Emmett mates?"

"Yes, and so are Charlotte and Peter."

"Will I ever find a mate?"

I looked earnestly into her beautiful crimson eyes as I spoke, "I can promise you that you will, Kitten. Maybe Rose and Char can tell you what it's like when you finally meet your mate."

"I'll ask them."

"You do that."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you, Rose, and Emmett come to Canada?"

"Because what the Cullens did to you was cruel and unforgivable. Obviously, the three of us had no idea what was going on. Rose and Emmett will have to tell you their story, but, as for me, as soon as I caught wind of it, I started making plans to get you out of Forks."

"So, you planned it? Peter didn't see it?"

"It was a combination of both. The most important thing is that we got you out of Dodge and if the Volturi come, you will have fulfilled your end of the bargain by being changed. The Cullens, though, I have a feeling that they won't be so lucky."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's just a feeling."

"Come here, Bella." I pulled her into my arms to hug her. This time, I kissed the top of her head and felt the sparks as they hit my lips. Bella got up on her tippy toes and kissed me on my cheek.

I threw her onto my back and ran her back to the house after that. The others were in their rooms getting it on, so I brought Bella back to my room so I could get her cleaned up.

"Jasper? Is this your room or my room? Because Char said it was my room, but you said it was yours."

"It's our room. We're sharing a room."

"Why?"

"_Tell her, fucker!" _Peter yelled from his room.

"Tell me what, Jasper?" Bella asked. "I don't like secrets, Edward used to..."

I shut her up by kissing her full on the lips. Instead of being stunned, she eagerly kissed me back.

"_You still have to tell her, fucker!"_

"_Tell her what?" _ Rose yelled from her room.

"Yeah, what?" Bella asked.

"You're my mate, Bella."

"_What?"_ Emmett shouted incredulously.

"_Bella and Jasper are mates. You heard Petey,"_ Charlotte said. _"Oh, God, yes! Slide that cock between my tits!"_

"How?" Bella asked.

"_Oh, you just have to use a lot of baby oil, Sug. It's easy enough to do."_

"_I prefer Astro Glide,"_ Rose said. _"It's not as slippery as baby oil."_

"What the hell does Astro Glide and baby oil have to do with Jasper being my mate?"

"_Spank my ass, Em! Do it! Growl for me, Grizz. You know how I like it."_

"_Grrrr..."_

My mate's poor virgin ears were taking a serious beating.

"Wow! Are they always this loud?"

"Yes, this may actually be a downfall of having heightened auditory senses."

"I'm kind of surprised, though."

"About what?"

"Well, that Rosalie and Emmett have sex. I never really pictured any of the Cullens as sexual creatures. Rosalie seemed too angry to have sex and Emmett seemed too goofy to do it."

"_Hahaha!"_ Peter started howling.

"_Bella! I can't believe you said that! I'm a sex goddess,"_ Rosalie shouted in between pants.

"I can't help it. Edward was my first and only boyfriend, and I've never even felt a tongue in my entire life until Jasper kissed me right now."

I heard two doors slam and Peter and Emmett yell, _"Hey, where are you going?"_

The door to my room opened up. A feral Rose walked in and pulled Bella to her side, followed by Charlotte who stood protectively in front of Bella. "Get the fuck out of the house. All three of you!"

"Out!" Rose snapped. Charlotte and Rose were both naked, but, then again, aside from the Cullens, most vampires had a different viewpoint of nudity.

I left the room immediately and was met downstairs by Peter and Emmett. We left the house and went for a run. Peter and Emmett decided to go hunting so I went with them.

**Bella's POV**

What the heck did these women want with me? I was kind of scared. I backed right up into the door, and backed up right through it into the hallway.

"We can fix that, sweetheart," Charlotte said.

"Let's get you bathed first. You're an absolute mess." Rosalie took my hand, led me to the bathroom, and started the shower for me. She put me inside and started washing my hair for me while Charlotte scrubbed my body down. After I was all clean and rinsed. They toweled me off and we sat on the bed naked.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Sex."

"Oh, I had the sex talk with my mother when I was about twelve."

"No, not the mechanics of it, but it's about taking the reins when you're in the bedroom," Rosalie stated.

"Male vampires, especially Jasper, has a tendency to be very dominant in the bedroom. That's okay, but, quite frankly, if he's dominant all of the time, it can become very unhealthy," Charlotte said. "Peter was like that, and he and Jasper have the same temperament."

"You need to tell him what you want, show him what you want. If something doesn't feel right to you, tell him. If you don't tell him, you'll end up being completely subservient, in and out of the bedroom, like Esme. She dreads having sex with Carlisle, but she does it because it's what he wants."

"Why did you say that Jasper was especially dominant in the bedroom?"

"I know that he told you the story of his scars before the battle with Victoria. Bella, Jasper is used to taking the lead. He was a Major in the Confederate Army and in the Southern Vampire Wars, he was the second in command. Jasper is used to taking charge and he'll be that way in the bedroom, too. If you tell him your needs, early on, he'll be sensitive to them, and I can promise you that sex will be enjoyable."

"But I don't want to have sex with Jasper yet. I was just abruptly told that he was my mate."

"And you shouldn't have sex with him, yet. It's too soon, I agree, but there will come a time soon when you're going to want him. You won't be able to deny the mating call."

"Why is that I wanted to have sex with Edward so badly?"

"Hmm...why don't you tell me what it was like when you were alone with him?" Charlotte asked.

"Well, he'd kiss me, chastely, and then he'd whisper a whole bunch of stuff to me while looking me in my eyes. He'd tell me how much he wanted me, how beautiful he thought I was, how much he loved me."

"And he never took his eyes off of you, did he?"

"No, never."

"Damn it, Rose, he dazzled her to the point where she could only think about him and him alone."

"Oh my God, you're right. When Bella was with Edward, the only thing coursing through her mind was Edward. How do you feel about him now?"

"That's the thing, I don't. I don't have one iota of emotion for him anymore. I could care less about him."

"I'm gonna rip his dick off and shove it up his ass!" Charlotte growled.

"He's a fag, he'll enjoy it," Rosalie said.

"Then I'll shove it up Alice's pussy."

"She'll enjoy that. Jasper hasn't fucked her in years."

"Then I'll stick it in her mouth."

"They'll both hate that. Alice doesn't like oral sex."

The three of us started laughing.

"That's so funny, Rosalie!" I exclaimed.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Family call me Rose, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Rose."

"You're welcome, Sweet Pea."

We ran down to the heated pool after that and went for a skinny dip. The men came trudging home after that. Emmett's eyes were a brilliant ruby. Clearly, he had fed from humans as Jasper suspected.

They tore their clothes off and dove into the pool with us, and we splashed around for the longest time. I'd never had so much fun in my entire life, and I was truly overjoyed by my new family.

_**Three years later...**_

**Jasper's POV**

It took about three months after Bella's awakening for me to finally be able to claim her. Within a week, I had fallen in love with her, but it took her a while longer. I didn't want to rush her, especially after Rose and Char pulled me aside to tell me how Edward had dazzled her to the point of submission. It was yet, another flaw in the Cullen's grand plan. Dazzling a human was prohibited by Volturi law unless it was an absolute emergency. For example, if a human inadvertently came upon a vampire, it was okay to dazzle them.

After a bumpy first time, Bella quickly got the hang of sex, and now we couldn't get enough of each other. She was very good about telling me her needs and wants, and she always made sure that we were both satisfied. I suspected that Rose and Char had a lot to do with that, they had both taken her under their wing.

Today, the Volturi were coming to check on Bella. We had prepared for this meeting for the last three years so we were ready. What we weren't prepared for was to see the Cullens and the Denalis along with all three kings and their guard with them. There were two new faces with the families, it appeared as though our friend, Garrett, was now a member of the Denalis. A vampire Mike Newton was there too.

"Ahh...Isabella...it's so good to see you again. You make such a mouthwatering vampire. Your crimson eyes suit you," Aro gushed, noticing that she fed from humans.

I pulled my mate close to my side, and kept my arm around her.

Marcus Volturi passed his hand to Aro for him to read. "Ah, so you are the Major's mate. So, very interesting. Very interesting, indeed."

"Aro, get on with it!" Caius growled.

"We are here because we've gotten some conflicting news from the Cullens and the Denalis. The Cullens were under the impression that you had died, Isabella. While Eleazar knew that you were very much alive and well...well, as alive as you can be as a vampire. If I may, Isabella?" He held his hand out for hers. He wanted to get a reading off of her.

I nodded my head to her, and saw Eleazar Denali doing the same from his position off to the side. To the Volturis, it would have looked as if we were encouraging her to let Aro read her. In reality, we were telling her to drop her shield, and put all thoughts of her shield in the recesses of her mind where Aro wouldn't be able to see.

She took a deep breath, extended her arm out, and let him read her. He seemed gravely disappointed.

"Thank you, my dear. So, I was mistaken. I can read her perfectly fine. No, Jane, you may not shock her. She's been through enough already at the hands of the Cullens."

The three kings ran out of our house and into the forest to have a private conference. After they returned, Caius Volturi spoke, "It has come to our attention that the Cullens have broken a multitude of vampire laws. First and foremost being that Edward and Alice Cullen both dazzled Isabella Whitlock while she was still human so they could use her as a test pilot for Edward Cullen. Furthermore, they changed Michael Newton against his will, then tried to force him to mate with Edward Cullen."

"He is my mate! I feel nothing, but desire for him."

"Ah, but young Edward, desire has nothing to do with mating. You are attracted to him, but he is repulsed at the sight of you," Marcus confirmed. "When I look around here, I see clear mating bonds between some of the couples, but there is nothing between you and Michael."

"But, he's the love of my life!" Edward crossed over to Mike to try to hold him.

"Get your fucking hands off of me, man! I dig chicks and not Alice either, she's kind of blech," Mike yelled.

Bella couldn't hold it in, and she started giggling. Oddly, everyone, but the Cullens started laughing along with her, especially when Mike ran and hid behind Bella.

"I can make him love me," Edward stated.

"No you cannot! Love doesn't work that way!" Marcus hollered. "The world does not revolve around you, Edward Cullen. You are repulsive. What you did to Isabella is proof of that!"

"Alice Cullen!" Caius called. "Stand before me."

"Y...Y...Yes," she shuddered.

"Did you or did you not know from the time Isabella was born that she was intended for Major Jasper Whitlock."

"Y...Y...Yes."

"Why, then, did you keep him from her?"

"I d...didn't want to be alone."

"Pathetic."

"You understand that keeping a vampire from his mate is punishable by death, don't you?"

"Yes, but I've seen that you'll keep me. I'll serve on the guard. I'll do anything."

The three kings nodded.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen, you both knew that Edward was dazzling Isabella. You also knew that Mike Newton wasn't Edward's mate. Why didn't you teach him about vampire mating and how beautiful it could be?"

"It's inhuman to mate."

"You aren't human, Carlisle. You're a vampire," Aro said. "If you would have embraced the fact that that's what you are, you wouldn't be in this mess right now. I must go conference with the others. Renata, please join us. He obviously needed her to shield them.

A few minutes later, the three kings re-entered the house.

Aro Volturi spoke, "Alice Cullen, Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen. For unusually cruel and sadistic behavior, the four of you are sentenced to immediate execution in front of these witnesses."

"But our gifts...you desire Edward's and my gifts," Alice begged.

"My friends, I will gladly join you on the throne as you once requested."

"You are not humane enough to be a part of the Volturi," Caius growled.

Carlisle's eyes widened at hearing Caius's statement. He had spent his entire existence trying to recapture his humanity, and here he was being sentenced to death for being inhumane."

Several of the guards rustled together the Cullens.

"Yoohoo, excuse me, Sug," Charlotte called to Caius whose eyes bulged at the sight of her chest.

"Yes?" he croaked. I noticed the tent pitched in his slacks. So, Caius Volturi was a titty man. Interesting, kind of brings him down to our level.

"Would you mind if we moved this out to the field in the back? I'm very partial to these wood floors and venom has a tendency to damage it permanently. You see, I just sanded and stained them along with Rose and Bella."

"They are very nice," he cooed into her chest. Somehow, I had a feeling that he wasn't talking about her wood floors. "Of course we'll move this outside, milady."

I noticed Rose whispering something into Jane Volturi's ear, and I saw a huge smile cross both of their faces as if they had an understanding.

The execution was done quickly. The guard ripped apart Carlisle and Esme first and threw them into a pyre. Meanwhile, Jane Volturi ripped Edward's dick off and shoved it into Alice's mouth before they, too, were ripped apart by the guard and thrown into the flames. We watched as they were turned into nothing, but ash.

"Jane, was it really necessary for you to do that last bit?" Aro asked.

"Yes it was. It was a special request from, Rosalie McCarty, Charlotte Whitlock, and Isabella Whitlock."

"Jane, you don't normally take requests."

"This was one that came from the heart, Aro. I didn't want to appear inhumane," she pouted.

"Ah, well, that's good. You're taking small steps to bettering yourself."

"I thought you'd see it that way."

"Well, now that the Cullens are gone. Their assets now belong to Isabella, the Major, and Mike. They were the three most victimized by their callousness. Our business is done here. Good luck everyone. And, Isabella, I'm glad to finally see you happy."

"Wait! What about Mike Newton? Aren't you taking him with you?" Rosalie asked, desperately.

"Ah, well, we have no real use for him." Marcus said.

"I know," Caius stated brightly. "You keep him. Good luck."

With that, the Volturi and their guard sped off into the forest while we were stuck with Mike Newton who was currently ogling our mates and all of the Denali girls at the same time.

"Wait!" Bella and Rose called frantically, but they were long gone from the forest.

"Hot damn! I get to watch the two hottest chicks from Forks High for all of eternity."

Rose and Bella looked absolutely horrified as they walked back into the house. Emmett and I kept close to them.

We caught up with the Denalis. We had seen Eleazar throughout the years. He had been instrumental in helping Bella gain enough control of her shield to let it drop when necessary, and make it so that Aro wouldn't even detect it's presence. He also taught all of us how to move any thoughts that we didn't want Aro or Edward knowing to the back of our minds. It was a useful tool, and it came in handy today.

We sat in the living room. It was time to listen to Mike's story.

"Well, I was driving home for the weekend from school during the middle of my sophomore year in college. I was attending Peninsula College, when, out of nowhere I was blindsided by a Volvo. The next thing I knew, I woke up in the Cullen's house in Utah with Edward Cullen whispering how much he loved me in my ear. I, of course, was appalled so I impaled him with a left hook in his face. Then, Alice Cullen starts explaining that Edward was my mate and that we would be in love forever. I told them that I don't swing that way. The bitch had the nerve to tell me that I would, so I told her that there was no way my dick was taking a dip in Cullen's ass."

We all chuckled at hearing that.

"Anyway," Mike continued. "I was thirsty as all hell. That's when the Cullens told me that I was a vampire. The Doc and the fairy took me for my first hunt. I took down a buck and two does. They were rank as all hell. I ran away from them when I smelled a couple of hikers. I fed off of both of them and felt so much better. The Doc became angry that I took two innocent human lives, but how the fuck was I supposed to know any better? I felt bad, too. I didn't mean to kill them, but I couldn't resist myself."

"It's their fault. They should have explained things to you clearly before they took you hunting. They also should have told you to stay by their side," Eleazar explained.

"Anyway, I gradually became accustomed to this existence, but I was unhappy. I had Edward trying to make a move on me everyday. I mean, it got to the point where I had to sign up for a gym membership in town so I could take a shower because he would always try to come in with me. Shit, I would be sitting around playing with the Xbox and Edward would come and sit next to me and start quoting fucking Shakespeare to me. Then, there was fucking Alice. She constantly wanted to take me shopping and play dress up with me; until, one day, I ripped her head off because she annoyed me so much."

"God, I love you!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"And I love your tits."

"Thank you." Charlotte placed her hands under her jugs and jiggled them. We were all used to watching Char play with her tits. She played with them more than Peter did.

"So, a year and a half went by, then yesterday, the Volturi showed up on our doorstep along with these people here," he said, pointing to the Denalis. "They demanded that the Cullens show them Isabella Swan. They said that she had died in a car crash. The Volturi called foul on that stating that Eleazar Denali insisted that she was alive and well. Alice started panicking after that. You know the rest of the story because they loaded us all up onto a jet and flew us into Canada."

"Wow, it couldn't have been easy having Edward hitting on you all of the time," Bella said.

"No, it wasn't. What the hell did you ever see in the fag, Bella?"

"I didn't, he dazzled me so that I was consumed with him. Apparently, I was a test pilot so that he could see how good love can be. He was preparing himself for you."

"That is some sick, twisted shit."

"It certainly was, that's why they were executed," Eleazar stated. "Perhaps it's time that I introduced my family to those of us who don't know us. This is my mate, Carmen; Kate and her mate Garrett; Irina and her mate Laurent; and Tanya."

"Well, hello cutie, I'm Mike Newton," he said to Tanya, extending his hand. She shook his hand and, suddenly, gasped.

"Mate," she said, simply, while looking deeply into his eyes..

They were staring at each other for the longest time with googly eyes. Meanwhile, Bella and Rose were sitting on the sofa with their arms hooked together, looking up at the ceiling, and thanking God. We showed the Denalis to some empty rooms because they expressed a desire to visit with us for a couple of weeks. We didn't have a problem with that. Besides, Eleazar and I had to transfer the Cullens assets over to Mike, Bella, and me. I planned on putting my third in Bella's name. I didn't really need it. I had more money than both Carlisle and Edward combined.

_**Five years later...**_

The Denali's left after Eleazar and I settled the assets. It took us over a month to do so. We ended up selling all of their properties and turning it into cash. We kept the island that Carlisle purchased for Esme, though. It was shared between the Denalis and our family. We renamed it Fairy Island at Mike and Bella's insistence. I built a huge house there for when our family visited. The Denalis took the existing house on the island. We became close friends with the Denalis, and they were frequent visitors to our house as we were to theirs.

Mike and Tanya got married within a year in Denali. We were all at the ceremony. The two were as happy as can be being together, and gave Pete and Char a run for their money in the kink department.

Rose, Emmett, Bella, and I still lived with Charlotte and Peter. The six of us got along fabulously, and the three girls were the best of friends. Bella was like everyone's kid sister because she was the youngest out of the bunch.

We didn't spend all of our time together. We went on separate vacations to spend time alone with our mates, but we would always return to Peter's secluded home in the province of Quebec. Bella, Emmett, and I learned to speak French quickly. Rose, Peter, and Char already spoke the language.

As for me and Bella, we finally tied the knot at a sunset wedding on the beach, in the Dominican Republic last year. Everyone, including the Denalis, were there. Afterwards, we partied all night long on the beach until we were all drunk out of our minds, then returned to our hotel rooms to make love to our mates.

Right now, we were all sitting on the beach at Fairy Island watching our mates sparkle in the sunshine.

"Aren't you glad I packed that red bikini for you, Major," Peter said.

"Fuck yeah," I said along with the rest of the guys.

"Why did you pack it anyway?"

"I saw it hanging in her bathroom to dry. I liked it."

"Thank you," Mike said, gratefully.

"Fucker, you're married to a succubus. Quit eye-fucking my mate."

"My mate thinks she's hot, too." Sure enough, Tanya was staring at Bella with a look of desire. Gee whiz.

Later that evening, I was sitting in a fern grotto where there was a natural hot springs with Bella. I pulled her into my arms and held her.

"Jasper, I'm so happy that you decided to take charge and get me the hell out of Dodge," she said.

"What brought that up, Kitten?"

"Dunno. I don't think I would have ever known happiness unless you did."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know happiness until you came into my life. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Jasper."

We made love in the hot springs, content to be together, basking in our love, and thanking God that we got the hell out of Dodge.

**Let me know what you think? I look forward to hearing your thoughts, and will always respond to your reviews. XOXO mama4dukes**


End file.
